un viaje a un extraño mundo
by dark tails3
Summary: un cros over entre el mundo de sonci y el de zelda x3 sonic y los demas fueron mandados al mundo de zelda por un accidente.. que les deparara el futuro ahi? descubranlo nOn
1. Chapter 1

hola!!!! este fan fic es nuevo para mi espero q les guste la idea!! . jeje, ok.

empieza!!!!

el titulo: un encuentro un poco extraño.

estaban sonic, cream, amy, charmy, tails, rouge y knucles en la entrada de la base de eggman...

sonic: esta bien chikos!! ahi q entrar!!!!!.

amy susurrandole al oido a cream: ahora sonic si esta mas decidido q nunca, eh?.

cream: jijiji sii.

sonic: ¬¬ q tanto hablan de mi??.

cream: nada , nada. ( mirando para arriba)

amy: U

tails: ok!!! entremos!! ya estamos listos!!!

knuckles: voy a romper esa puerta!!!!

la rompe de un puñetazo

knuckles: ja, pan comido.

rouge: ¬¬U q modestia la tuya.

knuckles: hey!!!.

los demas menos ellos dos: jajaja.

ya adentro...

sonic: hey!!! miren ahi esta el doctor cara de huevo, XD

eggman: hey!!!!!.

y todos : jajajaja ( carcageandose hasta llorar)

eggman: UUU bueno. ahora... ) es hora de mi venganza erizo azul!!!!, aplastando este boton los eletransportare un mundo muy lejos de este. jajajaja.

cream: charmy tengo miedo ( le coge la mano fuertemente).

charmy: no temas mi conejita nada pasara todo saldra bien!!! 3, solo coge mi mano muy fuerte.. y... si algo llegara pasarme no dudes en pedir ayuda a alguien y... si te sientes sola.. lo interrumpe tails..

tails y charmy: nosotros estaremos contigo por siempre.

cream: gracias amigos son los mejores!!!!!

charmy: jeje gracias.

tails: no hay de q.

eggman: basta de charlas!!!! ahora mismo los hare desaparecer!!!!!!! jajajajajjaajjajaja cof cof

eggman : _creo q debo de practicar mas esa risa malvada..._

eggman: esta bien!!!!!!!! ya!!! adios para siempre sonic the hedgehog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( apreto el boton y...)

una luz amarilla se abre en el techo es como entre amarillo y negro, de pronto sonic y sus amigos fueron absorbidos por esa mancha en el techo

sonic: Amy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! trata de tomar mi mano!!!!.

amy: no puedo la corriente es muy fuerte no te puedo alcansar!!!!!!.

cream: charmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, tails!!!!!!!!!!!!.

charmy: vamos cream trata de tomar mi mano!!!! ( ya cuando se iban a tomar de la mano en el fondo de ese misterioso tunel amarillo con negro se vio una luz blanca).

la conejita cayo en un jardin muy elegante hasta q alguien la encontro tirada con algunos raspones...

???: pobrecita conejita!!! la recogere y la llevare a dentro!!.

ya adentro...

????: mira Impa me encontre a una conejita muy bonita y lleva ropas extrañas.. esta herida la puedes ayudar???

la joven de como unos 20 años le dijo a la pequeña con una sonrisa: si Zelda la ayudare.

Zelda: yupi!!! eres la mejor!!!!.

en otra parte de ese mundo extraño en un lugar cayo amy...

amy: oo mi cabeza lo unico q recuerdo esque estabamos peleando contra eggman y despues todo desaparecio, hey!! un camino!! seguire ese camino a ver q encuentro y una cosa... donde estoy???? espero q este no sea un mundo alterno donde sonic no me quiera!!!! ah!!!!! x.x, esperen creo q escucho una musikita!!!! es muy bonita esa musikita la seguire mientras amy caminaba: tarara tarara tarara rara rarara ra mm esta musika me gusta.

amy entro a una especie de laberinto y decidio seguir el camino luego subio por unas escaleras y vio un exagono en el piso era como una especia de monticulo y en el centro habia un triangulo grande con tres triangulos dorados y uno en el centro y tambien en el centro habia una especie de simbolo, y arriba habia una niña de cabello verde.

amy: hey!! - dijo amy con una voz un poco nerviosa- me podrias ayudar?.

la niña de cabello verde abrio un ojo y dejo de tocar su instrumento y miro a la extraña persona q le estaba pidiendo ayuda, salto de donde estaba y bajo.

niña de cabello verde: mmm parece q no eres de por aqui mmmm.

amy: estoy perdida una luz amarilla me trajo aqui. y como te llamas? tan si quiera me podrias decir tu nombre.

Saria: si con mucho gusto , hola me llamo Saria, y tu?

amy: hola yo me llamo Amy rose pero me puedes decir amy.

Saria: bueno amy te llevare a un lugar seguro aqui no es tan seguro q digamos...

Saria:_ mm parece una buena persona pero parece una erizo y lo mas extraño e s q habla o.O_.

amy: esta bien vamos.

mientras tanto en el castillo...

la conejita se estaba despertando...

Zelda: mira Impa!! se desperto!!!! voy con ella para revisar si esta bien.

Impa: esta bien pero ten cuidado es un personaje algo sospechoso no sabemos casi nada de ella

Zelda: no te preocupes estare bien.

Zelda entro a la habitacion y vio a la conejita sentada en la cama con una mirada un poco preocupada.

Zelda: no te preocupes conejita no te haremos daño.

cream la volteo a ver y dijo: hola

Zelda se sorprendio al ver q esa conejita le estaba hablando.

cream: emm perdon si te asuste no era mi intencion...

Zelda: no te preocupes estoy bien.

cream: y como te llamas?? yo me llamo cream y tengo 6 años y tu?.

Zelda: hola yo me llamo Zelda y tengo 9 años.

cream le respondio con una dulce sonrisa.

Zelda: creo q tu y yo seremos buenas amigas.

cream: siiii- dijo cream emocionada-

Zelda: ven!! te voy a presentar a mi guarda espaldas!!!.

cream: ok .

Zelda llego con cream hasta donde estaba Impa y le dijo: mira mi nueva amiga se llama cream.

Impa: oo q esta muy tierna y tu le pusiste el nombre??.

Zelda: jeje no ella me lo dijo.

Impa: pero como si ella es una conejita los conejos no hablan.

cream: por q dices q no hablo? apenas tengo 6 años pero no es para tanto. jeje

Impa la miro con curiosidad y le pregunto: y de donde eres?.

cream: soy de un lugar llamado mobius.. y... cream rompio a llorar

Zelda: por q lloras???.

cream: esque en ese lugar tengo a mi mami y la extraño mucho...

Zelda: no te preocupes con nosotras estaras bien, nada te pasara.

cream: muchas gracias.

mientras tanto en unas edificaciones q parecian de un lugar desertico...

sonic: oo q paso???? mm ire a investigar.

escucho unos gritos de ayuda ire a ver q pasa.

sonic encontro a tails encerrado en una celda.

sonic: q paso???

tails: me encerraron aqui unas mujeres guerreras y tenian ropas rojas.

sonic escucho a alguien acercarse y...

mientras q eso pasaba, en un rancho ...

charmy: oo q pasa??

knux: veo q despertaste estamos en una especie de silo. ire a fuera a revisar mas.

charmy: yo voy contigo!!

knux: esta bien.

charmy: mira O,O un gran rancho y en medio hay un gran corral y hay muchos caballos, y mira en medio hay una niña vamos con ella tal vez nos de ayuda.

knux: esta bien vamos para alla.

charmy: ¬¬ nada mas q no vallas a romoper nada. entendido?

knux: ok.

ya dentro del corral...

charmy: hola como te llamas?.

la niña de pelo rojo se quedo atonita a lo q estaba viendo y penso:_ quienes seran estas personas tan raras uno parece una abeja y el otro parece un equidna, pero de donde saldrian?? mmm. _

niña: emm hola yo me llamo Malon y soy hija del dueño de esta granja.

charmy: mucho gusto Malon. wiiiiiiii!!!!.

knucles: U para de hacer eso nos estas haciendo ver como raros.

charmy: disculpa.

charmy: yo me llamo charmy la abeja y el q esta a mi lado se llama knuckles pero le decimos knux.

Malon: bien!! quieren pasar a tomar un poco de leche??

los dos amigos: sii nos encantaria!!!!.

aqui finaliza el capitulo uno.

q pasara con sonic y tails?? cream se sentira segura en el castillo?

charmy se volvera a juntar con su mejor amiga cream??

amy encontrara algo q comer???

q habra pasado con rouge???

todas estas preguntas descubranlas en el siguiente capitulo!!!!


	2. la oscuridad regresa

le seguire con el segundo capitulo.

" la oscuridad regresa"

en el castillo un guardia se acerca rapidamente a la princesa...

guardia: princesa!!!! han robado la ocarina del tiempo!!!!

Zelda: q?¡, cream esperame aqui.

cream: ok.

cream: señorita Impa.

Impa: dime.

cream: q es una "ocarina"?

Impa: mira ven conmigo te enseñare una ocarina.

cream: ok

Impa saca una ocarina de un baul q estaba en el cuarto de ella.

Impa: mira cream esto es una ocarina es un instrumento de viento, la ocarina q robaron es muy importante para nosotros si llegara a quedar en malas mano el rey del mal regresara y... reinara todo hyrule.

cream: O.O entonces si q es muy importante esa ocarina.

mientras tanto en el rancho Lon Lon...

Malon: bien chikos tengo q ir al mercado, quieren venir conmigo?

knux y charmy: sii nos encantaria asi podriamos conocer mas.

mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba la ocarina...

Zelda: quien la habra robado?? mm, ustedes vieron algo guardias?

guardias: mm no, no vimos nada cuando entramos ya no estaba mmm este ladron si q es muy bueno.

meintras tanto en un cuarto oscuro en el desierto...

???: encontrate lo q te pedi?.

???: si, lo encontre, jaja soy la mejor robando cosas, ahora me podria decir para q quiere ese artefacto? y quien es usted?.

???: lo de la ocarina a su tiempo.. . y yo soy la esencia del rey del mal. ahora vete!! reune a todas la guerreras!!.

guardia gerudo: comandante!!! hay intrusos!!.

comandante: llevenme con ellos.

llegaron a donde estaba sonic peleando con otra gerudo y la comandante llego...

comandante: valla, valla miren a quien tenemos aqui es sonic y su fiel amigo tails.

sonic: q?¡ como supiste nuestros nombres!!!.

comandante: q no reconoces a la famosa casa tesoros del mundo?( se descubre la cara)

sonic: eres.. tu?¡¡ rouge???, q haces aqui???

rouge: jaja aqui robando cosas y dirigiendo un ejersito de mujeres y q por cierto son muy buenas peleando.

tails: traidora!!!!!!.

rouge: si. como digas hey!! ustedes guardias vallanse quiero etsar un rato a solas con estos dos intrusos.

guardias: si comandante!!!

rouge: ya se fueron... ahora escuchen en la mañana los sacare de aqui...

sonic: ok.. pero no tardes.

rouge: ja, no me des ordenes, ahora entra a tu celda!!.

sonic: ya voy, ya voy, no te enojes!! U.

meintras tanto en el cuarto oscuro...

esencia de Ganondorf: jajajajajajajaja al fin !!!! al fin!!!! jajajaja al fin saldre de ese lugar!!!!! ahora lo q nesesito es una persona q toque la cancion del tiempo!!!! y estare libre!!! jajajaja. y ya se quien!!!, guardia!! llama a la comandante!!.

guardia: si su majestad!!.

la gerudo va con rouge y le dice q la llama el rey del mal.

rouge: enseguida voy!!.

esencia: mira comandante como me haz sido fiel te voy a encomendar esta pequeña mision.. es aqui mismo mira nesesito q toques esta cancion: ( le enseña un papel donde vienen unas notas musikales), quiero q toques esa cancion en el templo de la luz, ese templo esta en un lugar q esta cerca de un castillo muy grande solo vuela por ahi y veras un templo parecido a un edificio grande y cuando entres a lo lejos veras una gran puerta toca la cancion enfrente de la puerta y algo muy grande ocurrira.

rouge: ok, entendido.

esencia: te doy hasta la noche para q hagas eso.

rouge: no se preocupe cuente conmigo.

mientras tanto en el bosque kokiri...

Saria: amy ven conmigo te llevare con un amigo el te dara comida.

amy: ok te sigo.

amy: emm Saria... podrias tocar esa melodia tan bonita q estabas tocando donde te encontre?.

Saria: mm si por supuesto!! .

tras un viajesito de escuchar la melodia Saria se paro enfrente de una casa del arbol.

amy pensando: _ miren todos aqui son niños y todos visten con ropas verdes, mm q seran esas lusesitas?.._

Saria: espera a qui subire para ver si esta despierto.

amy: ok.

ya arriba en la casa del arbol el joven niño con un gorro verde y ropas verdes y un cabello rubio estaba muy dormido en su cama.

Saria: mm ahora como lo despierto?. mm piensa Saria.. ah!! ya se!!.

Saria se acerca a la oreja del joven y le dice...

Saria: ruto esta aqui...

y el joven se despierta de un salto.

Saria: jajaja debiste de ver tu cara!!.

Link: jaja muy gracioso tono sarcastico.

Saria: Link abajo ahi alguien q nesesita comida... me preguntaba si tu tendrias algo q compartir con ella.

Link: si por supuesto!! .

Saria: q bien!!!. te vemos abajo.

Link: ok.

y Saria venia bajando de las escaleras y vio q amy estaba discutiendo con Mido.

amy: a mi no me hablas asi niño yo no me ire de aqui!! yo estoy esperando a una amiga.

Mido: has lo q quieras pero no andes de metiche por todos lados.

Saria: q pasa Mido?.

Mido: sorprendi a esta niña rosa en mi casa.

Saria: ay no!! U se me olvido decirte q no puedes entrar a su casa.

amy: ¬¬ hasta ahorita me lo dices?.

Saria: uy perdon jeje U.

amy: ya q no hay problema.

Link baja de las escaleras y trae unas frutas y agua.

Link: Saria quien es nuestra invitada?.

Saria: es ella ( señalando a amy).

Link: ok, pero como se llama?.

Saria: se llama amy.

Link: ok gracias.

Link: amy mira tengo tu comida y un vaso de agua.

amy: o muchas gracias.

Link: jeje no hay de q.

mientras q comia amy una hada se le hacerco a Link...

Link: o una hada mensajera, cual es el mensaje?.

hada: el retoño del arbol deku los nesesita.

Link: alla vamos!!, vienes amy?.

amy: si vamos!!.

Saria: cuenta conmigo!!.

ya en donre recide el retoño...

retoño: Link a pasado algo muy malo.

Link: q paso?.

retoño: la ocarina del tiempo a sido robada.

Link: pero la podran encontrar como sienpre verdad??.

retoño: lo lamento pero esta vez el ladron no dejo pista alguna, te llame para q tu la encontraras.

Link: cuente conmigo!!!.

ya eran como las 5:00 de la tarde y rouge ya iba llegando al templo...

rouge: mm con q es aqui, bajare y tendre listo este aparatejo.

ya adentro...

rouge: mmm esta bien!!! es pan comido... ( mira y hay muchos soldados cubriendo la puerta del templo).

rouge acabo con los soldados muy rapido gracias a sus habilidades de pelea.

rouge: dije q era pan comido jajaja -o-

ya enfrente de la puerta...

rouge: mm parece q hay como un tipo altar y hay tres gemas q?¡ GEMAS?¡ , concentrate rouge!! no bienes por eso ahora, para lo q bienes.

rouge toco la cancion del tiempo y la puerta se abrio y salio una nube entre morada y negra.

rouge: oh! parece q vienen mas guardias!! ya me voy!!!!.

rouge se aleja volando de ahi y se va al desierto.

mientras en ese cuarto oscuro...

esencia: jajajajaja siento como me entra el poder y mi cuerpo toma forma!!!!!!!! jajajajaja.

Ganondorf: jajaajajajaja al fin!!!!!!! regrese!!!!!!!! jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja!!!!!!!!

sonic: escuchaste esa risa tails?? es mucho mejor q la de eggman!!!! ah!!!!! x.x..

el rey del mal a sido liberado!!!.

q pasara en el otro capitulo???

knux y charmy tendran mas leche???.

descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. el regreso del heroe del tiempo

**hola otra vez¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nOn como tan??? esper q bien nOn bueno este es el tercer capituloooooo yupiiiii espero q les guste!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------

titulo: "el regreso del heroe del tiempo"

-------------------------------------------------------

ya es la mañana son las 5:00 de la mañana y algo esta pasando...

rouge: jeje solo me faltan unos pasos y llego a donde estan sonic y tails.

rouge: ya llege ahora... pss pss chikos despierten.

sonic: aaaaaa( bosteso), ya es hora?

rouge: ya ahora dejen les habro... cuando les habra ustedes correran para q yo grite: se escaparon!!!.. y no me hechen de aqui entendido?.

sonic: ok q alcabo nadie supera mi velocidad.

tails y yo puedo volar!!.

rouge: ( abre la puerta) ahora!!! corran!!!!!!!. ( sale rouge corriendo de donde estaban encerrados sonic y tails)

rouge: se escaparon!!!!!! escaparon!!!!!!!!!!! los prisioneros se escaparon!!!!!

Ganondorf: Hmph parece q se escaparon bueno.. es hora de usar mi magia nuevamente. (sale de su oficina y apunta a sonic).

sonic: nana tu no me alcasnaras!!! señor grandotote!! jajaja nana.

Ganondorf: quien se cree q es para burlarse de mi?¡, ahora vera!!!. ( le lansa una bola de energia oscura q persigue a sonic por todas partes y al final lo alcansa).

sonic: q me pasa?¡ no me puedo mover!!!! q me hisiste??

tails miraba la esena desde arriba y dijo: sonic no!!!!!!!!!!, mejor buscare ayuda!!!!.

ya era de mañana y en el pueblito...

knuckles: aaaaa( bosteso), si q dormi bien!!! n,n.

charmy: si q dormiste bien y te despertaste bien tarde XD.

knuckles: otra de tus bromitas y cream no te reconocera. ¬¬.

Malon: ya silencio( les dice desde el otro cuarto).

Knuckles: ok.

Malon: ya preparense ya tenemos los viveres.

knuckles: ok.

ya en el centro del pueblito...

cream: Zelda esta bonito tu reino.

Zelda: n,n gracias, oie!! tengo una idea!!! q tal si vamos a un lugar aun mas bonito???.

cream: sii,me encatanria!!!.

knuckles: ahyyy charmy!!! si q estas pensando en cream verdad?

charmy: ó.ò si... la verdad la extraño muchisimo espero q no le pas..( fue interrumpido por knuckles).

knuckles: hey!!!! no es ella cream????

charmy: no jueges conmigo no es cierto.

knuckles: es cierto!! mira!!!! ( señalando a una conejita y a una niña q vestia humilde).

charmy: es cierto!!!!! es cierto!!!!!! vamos!!!!.

charmy: cream!!!!!!!!!, cream!!!!!!!.

cream: mmm me parecio escuchar una voz familiar.

Zelda: no sera esa abejita q anda gritando tu nombre?.

cream: charmy!!!!!.

charmy: oo te extrañe muchisimo!!!!!.

cream: yo tambien!!!!!, yo tambien!!!!.

cream: ah!! se me olvido presentarte a alguien ella es la pri...( le tapa la boca Zelda) OxO mmmmm

Zelda: no digas mi nombre aqui si lo dices nos descubriran y nos mandaran al castillo otra vez.

cream: perdon no era mi intencion, bueno vengan mas cerquita... ella es la princesa Zelda.

charmy: aa ok .

cream: y quien es ella q esta atras de ti???.

charmy: ella se llama: Malon y es de un ranchito y en ese ranchito hay una leche muy rica!!!! yomi.

Malon: jeje no es para tanto.

cream: oigan!! ibamos a un lago quieren ir??.

todos: si!!!!.

mientras tanto en el bosque kokiri...

Link: voy a subir por mis cosas esperen aqui!!!.

Saria y amy: sii ok.

amy: es tu novio???.

Saria: jeje noo jejeU solo es un amigo.

amy: ok. jiji.

Link: ok ya estoy listo!!! quien quiere venir conmigo????

amy: yo!!! voy ver si asi puedo encontrar a mi amado.

Link: U ok. ven conmigo.

amy: pero tu eres un niño... no creo q vencas peligrosos mounstruos.

Link: jeje hay cosas q no sabes de mi ya las vas a ir viendo jeje, ahora en marcha.

amy: ok!!! vamos!!.

mientras tanto en la fortaleza gerudo...

Ganondorf: jajajaja q hare contigo niño????

sonic: no le tengo miedo!!!!.

Ganondorf: eso es lo q tu crees!!! jajajaja.( le da un golpe en el costado).

sonic: auu!! x,o.

Ganondorf: basta de perder el tiempo!!!!!! ahora tu me serviras!!!, seras mi sirviente!!!!.

sonic: nooooo...

el color de la piel de sonic cambio y ahora es morada con las puas paradas y con una mirada de maldad.

Ganondorf: bueno esta parte de mi trabajo esta terminada. ahora solo esperare a q el " heroe" llege para "derrotarme" por q esta vez!!! ganare yo!!!!!!!!! jajajajaja!!!!!!.

Link: vamos amy no tenemos todo el dia!!!.

amy: no me debi de traer esta ropa .

amy: esperame!!!.

ya en el templo de la luz...

Link : mira vez esa espada q esta alla?

amy: si, si la veo q hay con ella?.

Link: ya veras jeje.

se aproximaron a la espada y...

Link: agarrate fuerte de mi!!!!

amy: esta bien!!!.

Link saco la espada de su pedestal y... su alma quedo en el templo por 7 años y amy subio 2 años.

mientras pasaban esos 7 años Ganondorf volvio a aprovechar para destruir esta vez hyrule y volvio a edificar su castillo pero esta vez mas grande y mas resistente.

en el lago...

cream: lalalalala.

y una luz blanca cubrio todo el lago y todo hyrule.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

q habra pasado con tails???.

y los niñitos???

y devil sonic???

y rouge?.

hay muchas preguntas y pocas repsuestas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**les gusto el capitulo???? espero q siiiii jeje y bueno dejen reviews si es grosero dejenlo y si no tambien -o- jeje pueden dejar todo tipo de reviews**


	4. el reencuentro

holaaaaaaaaaa aqui toy con el cuarto capiiiiii espero q les este gustando eh??? ta chidoo se va a poner mas chidooo nos evmos al final.

------------------------------------------------------

titulo: el encuentro de los amigos.

ya pasaron los 7 años...

en el lago...

cream despierta y nota algo extraño en ella.

cream: mm q paso?? me siento extraña. ah!! miren!! creci!!!!!, creci!!!! ahora tengo 8 años!!!!! yupi!!!!... pero donde estan los demas??, hey!! miren ahi esta charmy!!! tambien crecio!!!!! yupi!!!!!.

charmy: cream eres tu?? te vez mas grande.

cream: tu tambien!!!, tu tambien!!!! tienes 8 años!!! yupí.

knux: mm q paso?? hey!! creci un poco!! q paso?? cream.

cream: creciste dos años.

knux: q?¡¡ pero.. pero como es posible!!! eso no puede ser!!!.

una muchacha con un vestido: claro q es posible, el a regresado.

cream: em quien eres tu?.

muchacha: no me reconoces?? soy yo soy Zelda.

cream: Zelda??? oo te vez mas grande!!!.

Zelda: si creci 7 años, ahora tengo 16 años.

cream: O,O ooo q interesante.

mientras tanto en un templo oscuro...

???: parece q cai en un lugar extraño mm ire a investigar.

???: hey!! espera!!.

???: quien eres??

Impa: soy la sabia de este templo, el templo de las sombras y te tengo q decirte algo importante.

???: dime.

Impa: las diosas me dijeron q un guerrero vendra y ayudara al heroe del tiempo a vencer de una vez por todas al rey del mal... y ese guerrero eres tu!!.. nesecito saber su nombre.

???: me llamo shadow the hedgehog.. y dejenme pensar eso lo de salvar este mundo.

Impa: de acuerdo en la noche tienes q venir aqui mismo para decirte mas cosas.

shadow: de acuerdo, me tengo q ir.

Impa: espera!!!. ten toma esta espada y este escudo, son las armas q se han guardado para este dia, sirven para herir a los campos de energia de oscuridad y contra las fuersas de la oscuridad, pero no son tan buenas como la espada q usa el heroe del tiempo.

shadow: esta bien.

y shadow se retira corriendo de ese lugar.

meintras tanto en el valle gerudo...

rouge: uy si q es demaciado fuerte ese tipo!!!!, si eggman se enfrentara a el deseguro perderia.

mientras en el templo del tiempo...

amy: mm donde estoy???( mira a un muchacho q estaba a su lado). hey!!! t-t-u eres el niño????

Link: si, soy yo creci ahora estoy listo para derrotar al mal!!!!.

amy pensando: mm es guapo!!!!. Link!!!!!!!!!!!( lo mira con unos ojos de enamorada).

Link pensando: ayyy no!!!! suficiente tengo con la princesa ruto!!!! U. a correr!!!!!!!.

y Link corre del templo seguido de amy.

ya en el rancho Lon Lon...

Link: aqui estare a salvo!!!.

amy: no te escondas donde estas???.

Link: noooo me esta siguiendo!!! ah!!! me escondere en la casa de Malon!!!.

ya en la casa...

Link: ahora si estoy a salvo.

meintras tanto en el lago...

Malon: hey Zelda hay q regresar a mi casa ya es de noche.

Zelda: ok yo ire contigo.

Malon: vienen?

todos: siii!!!.

charmy: en ese rancho hay una leche muy sabrosa cream te gustara.

cream: si.

ya en el racho...

Malon: parece q alguein arraso con el rancho!!! ah!!!! x,x.

charmy: parece q esto es obra de amy, no crees cream?.

cream: si las huellas de sus botas estan en el piso.

se escucha un grito: auxilio!!!!!!.

Zelda: parece q es la voz de Link!! rapido hay q entrar!!!.

ya adentro amy se estaba acercando a Link muy lento...

Zelda: no lo puedo creer puedes vencer a mounstruos pero no a una niña.

amy: no soy niña!!!.

Link: si como sea. Zelda Ganondorf regreso lo puedo sentir.

Zelda: yo tambien lo siento... y mira!! ya no esta mi castillo!!! ese Ganondorf regreso a poner su castillo en ese lugar... por q no se busca otra parte???.

cream: amy te vez mas grande.

amy: a si?. ok. ahora le gustare mas a sonic!!!!.

Link: ¬¬.

arriba se escucha una voz...

???: c-ream? eres tu?? si!! eres tu reconosco esa risa donde sea.

crea: ah? escuche una voz familiar mmm ya se!! es la de tails!!!.

charmy: tails esta aqui???.

Talon: ya regresaste hija me tenias muy preocupapdo pero sabia q estabas con la princesa, por eso no me preocupe tanto, ah! si!! hace 7 años encontre a un zorro de 2 colas afuera tirado parecia cansado asi q lo recoji y le di leche para q se recuperara de sus heridas.

el esta arriba.

cream: puedo ir a verlo señor?.

Talon: si por supuesto creo q es un amigo tuyo.

cream: yupi!!! tails!!!!.

entra cream al cuarto y ve a tails sentado en una silla.

tails: oo cream!!!! q bueno q estas bien!!!!.

mientras tanto en el templo de las sombras...

shadow: ya vine!! Impa!!! estoy aqui.

Impa sale de las sombras y le dice: shadow. es ahora o nunca debes de reunirte con el heroe del tiempo el esta en un rancho y le tienes q enseñar este medallon con estos triangulos este medallon simbolisa el signo de las diosas, si se lo muestras el sabra q tu eres ese guerrero.

shadow: esta bien ya me tengo q ir. ( shadow acomoda su escudo y su espada y se marcha a gran velosidad).

Impa: deseguro el y el heroe del tiempo podran contra el rey del mal...

mientras tanto en el rancho...

amy: extraño mucho a mi sonic... u.u.

cream: no te preocupes el vendra!!! n.n.

mientras afuera de la casa una gran cortina de polvo se also...

amy: vieron eso¡?¡¡¡, sera sonic????

amy: ire a revisar!!!!.

Link: no amy... puede ser peligroso púede q sea uno de los soldados de Ganondorf, yo ire.

Link salio de la casa y vio a una figura en forma de erizo.

Link: quien eres tu?¡¡ eres algun sirviente de Ganondorf?¡¡

shadow: con q eres tu??? mmm esta bien, mira soy tu ayudante... ( le enseña el medallon).

charmy: de q tanto estan hablando sonic y Link?.

Link: ... oh! entonces tu eres el q me va a ayudar contra Ganondorf.. entonces.. eres bienvenido. sigueme te llevare con los demas.

shadow: los demas?.

ya en la casa...

Link: miren quien esta aqui.

amy: sonic!!!!. ( se avienta hacia shadow).

shadow: U otra vez!! esta es la segunda vez q te avientas hacia mi...

Link: U. iba a decir q aqui esta el guerrero q me ayudara contra Ganondorf.

charmy: q bien!!! shadow!!!!!!!! si aqui estuviera shado-cream te daria un gran beso..

shadow: o//o pero aqui no esta.

tails: desde cuando cargas con espada y escudo??

shadow: desde q me dijeron q yo era el elejido para ayudar al heroe del tiempo.

Link: y ese heroe soy yo 3.

amy: bien!! solo falta reunir a los demas y sabremos como irnos de aqui.

este es el fin del cuarto capitulo.

------------------------------------------------------

muy bien espero q les alla gusatdo.. buenoa ndo con prisas.. jeje nos vemos y dejen reviwes o como quiera q se escriba .. jeje bueno nos vemos n,n


	5. inicia la gran batalla

holaaaaaaaaaaa aqui con al quinta parte!!!!!! se esta poniendo chido este fic!!! jeje n.nUUU atualizeeeeeeeee o.o ya me havia atrdado muchito XD beuno me voy saludos a todos y disfruten el fic!!!.

----------------------------------------------

titulo: inicia la gran batalla.

Link: shadow ya nos vamos?.

shadow: si vamonos ya.

charmy: miren!!! se acerca alguien volando!!!!, parece q es... rouge?¡

shadow: U otra.

rouge: hola a todos!!!! shadow este no es el momento de alabarme... jejeje.

shadow: y yo q iba a hacer?¬ ¬.

rouge: como sea les tengo q dar una noticia.

todos: cual es???.

rouge: amy... sonic... se hizo malo... muy malo.

amy: q??... O,o... nooo no!!! puede ser!!!!.

shadow: amy.. ( pensando: odio decir esto pero): amy no te preocupes lo regresare a la normalidad.

Link: si!! No se preocupen regresaremos a la normalidad todo.

Los demas: por favor heroe!!!!.. y guerrero!!!.

shadow: por poco y me olvidan ¬ ¬U.

Link: Malon tu te quedas aqui a cuidar el rancho, ok?.

Malon: ok.

rouge: yo me quedo con ella por si vienen los malos o las gerudos.

Malon: gracias rouge.

rouge: denada.

Link: muy bien chicos!!! Es hora de la batalla!!!!.

charmy: si algo te pasa o si te quieren hacer daño cream yo te defenderé.

cream: oo gracias charmy.

knux: yo me quedo aquí para vigilar a esta murcielaga.

Link: muy bien!! chicos síganme!!!.

los demás menos Malon y rouge: ahí vamos!!!.

ya en el castillo de Ganondorf...

cream: señor Link como pasaremos?? hay un lago de lava abajo y no hay puente.

Link: ya veras... sabios por favor les pido q pongan el puente otra vez

Los sabios: si heroe del tiempo ahora q tienes a un guerrero de tu lado seras mas fuerte q antes y podras vencer al rey del mal mas facil!!.

Saria: amy suerte con tu batalla.

ruto: Link tu puedes!!!.

Darunia: vamos hermano!!!!! salva a los Gorons!!! y a Hyrule!!!.

Impa: gerrero shadow tu eres el unico para q puedas romper el hechizo junto al heroe del tiempo.

shadow: no te preocupes!!! por ti y por el templo de las sombras... q por cierto esta muy chido.

Impa: jeje gracias, AHORA VALLAN!!! Y DERROTEN AL MALVADO REY!!!!.

se hace un puente de arcoiris de un extremo a otro.

cream: magia!!!!!!!.

Zelda: tienes razon amiga mia, y ya veras lo q yo puedo hacer.

cream: o,o wow!!!! yupi!!!.

charmy: U.

tails: Link tu y shadow vallan contra ganondorf nosotros nos esconderemos y cuando lo ameriten las cosas saldremos a proteger Hyrule!!!.

Link: esta bien!!, niño si q eres listo!!.

tails: gracias. jeje.

Ya en la cima de la torre se respira un aire de odio y de desprecio...

Ganondorf: jajajaja Link parece q has venido otra vez!!! Jajaja esta vez yo ganare!!!!, guerrero del mal!!! sal!!! Y destrózalos!!!.

???: si su majestad!!!!.

amy: n-n-no puede ser!!!! o.o s-s-sonic???.

Ganondorf: el no es sonic el se llama: devil sonic es mi muy fiel sirviente del mal.

tails: sonic!!!!! no!!!!.

amy corre hacia devil sonic pero devil sonic le da una cachetada y la manda volando al otro lado.

shadow: como te atrevez!!!! Ella te ama!!! por q le haces eso????.

devil sonic: jajaja son unos insectos!!! no se comparan a mi poder!!!!.

shadow: Link tengo q pelear contra el!! tengo q ahcerlo!!!.

Link: esta bien hazlo pero ganale!!!

shadow: no te preocupes!!! le ganare!!.

Link: suerte.

Los demas: suerte!!!!!.

amy: shadow... ten... esto te ayudara a ganar... es una esmeralda caos... usala para el control caos.

shadow: no amy... tengo q vencerlo usando esto esta espada y este escudo. lo siento..

amy: esta bien, ganale!!!.

Ganondorf: súbditos del mal!!! Salgan!!!.

charmy: bien cream aquí me despido tengo q ir a ayudarlos.

Cream: esta bien n.n ve charmy!!!

Link: Zelda yo…

Zelda: Link no hay tiempo!! Tenemos q terminar con esto ya!!

Link: esta bien!!! vamos guerreros!!! Por Hyrule!!!! y por la princesa!!!.

shadow: por el templo de las sombras y por maria!!!!!!.

charmy: por cream!!!!!!!!!.

este es el fin del quinto capitulo.

----------------------------------------------

es el fin de quinto capitulo!!! quien ganara la pelea???? ganondorf y devil sonic? o link, shadow y los demas??

y q pasara con devil sonic?? regresara a su forma normal? o se quedara asi para siempre?? lean el sexto capitulo para descubrir!!! este fic ya ta llegando a su fin T.T espero y les alla gustado n.nUUU


	6. la gran batalla

holaaaaaaaaaaaaa aqui esta la septima parte!!!! oOo n.n bueno espero q la disfruten n,n jeje ya cais se acaba oOo esta es la aprte chida nOn n.n bueno nos vemos n,n

-------------------------------

Sexto capitulo: la gran batalla.

devil sonic: valla, valla miren a quien tenemos aquí... el erizo oscuro mmm bueno vamos a ver q tienes para mostrarme.

shadow ataca a devil sonic pero el le lanza una bola de energía oscura pero shadow la repele con su escudo y se forma un humo morado y shadow sale del humo y le da un espadazo a sonic en el brazo, shadow se da cuenta de q a cada espadaso q le da a devil sonic se le va cayendo una especie como costra morada.

shadow: mm ya se como volverte a la normalidad.. ahora devil sonic ten esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( y le da un espadazo en la frente y se va rompiendo poco a poco esa capa de maldad el ultimo movimiento de devil sonic fue un golpe en la panza de shadow, a devil sonic solo le quedaba una parte morada en la pierna y devil sonic sonrió y le pego con su codo a shadow le queria dar un golpe en cabeza pero por suerte charmy interfirió y el golpe lo recibio charmy...

cream: charmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! noo!!!!!!!!! T.T dime q sigues aquí por favor!!!! charmy!!!!!!! nooooooo!!!!! Ahora veras devil sonic!!!!! Nadie pero nadie daña a mi charmy!!!! NADIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

cream entra a la pelea y le dice a cheese: cheese esta será la primera vez q pelee sin ti.. pero lo tengo q hacer es por charmy!!..

cheese: chao chao. ( traduccion: pero es muy peligroso!!).

cream: lo se pero lo tengo q ahcer1!!!!.

cheese: chao. (traduccion: esta bien)

cream vuela a toda velocidad hacia devil sonic y agarra la espada legendaria de shadow y le da un golpe en la pierna derecha donde le faltaba la parte morada, ten esto!!!!!! esto es por mi charmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

ahora solo faltaban los ojos de sonic tenían un color rojo oscuro.

Zelda: ahora sus ojos!!! Si el color de sus ojos es cambiado el control de Ganondorf sobre el se habra terminado!!!.

amy: y como le haremos para q vuelva a al normalidad??.

Zelda: solo su verdadero amor lo podrá hacer reaccionar..

amy: ire yo.

amy estaba muy segura y tenia confianza de q ella es el verdadero amor de sonic, se acerco a devil sonic y le dio un beso muy grande y lo abrazo tanto q devil sonic reacciono.

sonic: oh.. amy gra---.

volvio devil sonic.

devil sonic: crees q con un besito me puedes volver a la normalidad??? jajajaja.

amy: pero q pasa?? u,u T.T sonic!!!! por favor!!! Yo se q no eres asi yo-- te-- YO TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1.

y amy le dio otro beso mas grande q el otro y sus lagrimas tocaron la cara de devil sonic y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de rojo a negro y de negro a verdes a su tono normal.

sonic: gracias amy... amy.

amy: dime.

sonic: yo tambien te amo!!!!.

shadow: si, si sonic!!! Váyanse a esconder a otra parte!!! este lugar no es seguro!! ni menos para ti sonic q acabas de salir de un transe!!! ahora salgan!!!!!.

sonic: ven amy.

amy: si.

mientras cream se acercaba a charmy...

cream: ch-charmy?.

charmy: c-re-am.

cream: sii reaccionaste!!!, te amo y no dejare q nada malo te pase!!!.

charmy: cream yo tambien te amo, ahora ahí q vencer a ese Ganondorf!!!.

Link: si!!! hay q v encerlo de una vez por todas!!!!! Zelda ayúdame!!!!, cuando le encaje la espada tu lo encierras otra vez en su carcel.

Zelda: ok!!.

Link corre hacia Ganondorf mientras Ganondorf le manda una bola de energía negra meintras q Link la manda para otra parte gracias a su espada, ya cerca de Ganondorf Link le dice: adiós!!! y ya nunca vuelvas!!!!!!!! ( le encaja su espada en la panza).

Link: ahora Zelda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Zelda lo manda de nuevo a su prision.)

Zelda: todo termino, ahora Link regresa la espada maestra y luego veremos como regresaremos a nuestros nuevos amigos a su mundo...

mientras tanto en el rancho Lon Lon...

Malon: rouge ya acabe de ordeñar a la vaca, me quieres ayudar a llevar la leche adentro?.

rouge: sii.

rouge: q es eso? ( dijo mirando hacia donde esta el castillo de Ganon).

Malon: ya acabaron con Ganondorf.

se acabo el capitulo 6.

ahora solo falta el ultimo capitulo!!!!!.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como les fue en la lectura??? les gusto???? o-o esperoq siiii nOn bueno dejen reviews nOn por favor n.n bueno nos vemos nOn.


	7. regresando a casa

ahora siiiii el capitulo final!!!!! wiiiii nOn espero q les alla gsuatdo nOn jeje bueno nos vemos n,n cuidenseee y no se pierdan el fic: un gran viaje!!! nOn.

Capitulo final: de regreso a su mundo.

Ya regresaron 7 años...

cream: Zelda sabes como regresaremos a mi casita???.

Zelda: tenemos q hablar con los sabios de los templos.

sonic y shadow: eso déjenoslo.

Zelda: pero no saben quienes son...

Link: ya se!, rouge: tu ve a la fortaleza gerudo y busca a alguien q se llama Naboroo y dile q Link la necesita, shadow tu y yo iremos a la montaña de la muerte, sonic tu y amy vallan acompañadas de Malon al bosque kokiri y busquen a una kokiri llamada Saria, charmy y cream vallan a un lugar llamado el dominio Zora y busquen a alguien q se llame ruto la princesa ruto.

Zelda: y por q mejor no los invocamos?.

Link: sii es una buena idea… pero nesecito la ocarina del tiempo.

cream: aqui esta ( saca la ocarina del tiempo de una de sus bolsitas). la encontré cuando vencieron a Ganondorf.

Link: oh! gracias cream!!!.

cream: denada.

Link toco la ocarina y aparecieron los sabios en frente de ellos y les pidieron q regreso a sus amigos.

De repente una luz blanca cubrió a sonic y amy y desaparecieron.

luego otra luz en cream y charmy, mientras iban elevándose Zelda le grito a cream: cuídate cream!!!!!!!! fue un placer tenerte como mi mejor amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!.

cream: sii!!! Lo mismo digo!!!! nOn

entonces desaparecieron.

Impa se acerco a shadow y le dijo: shadow... quédate con tus armas las necesitaras... tu nombre en la historia de hyrule quedara por siempre... ahora vete q te están esperando.

shadow: esta bien Impa... nos vemos.

Impa: nos vemos guerrero de las sombras.

Malon se acerco a knux con una canasta llena de botellas de leche: ten knux ten esta canasta es para ti tiene muchas botellas de leche n,n

knux: oh!! Gracias muchas gracias!!! -

y rouge y knux se alejaron y después desaparecieron...

ya en mobius...

en casa de vanilla: vanilla: donde estará mi bebe??? estoy muy preocupada por ella..

vector: no te preocupes vanilla ella estará bien ( le da un beso en la mejilla).

vanilla: o//o gracias vector.

Tocan la puerta...

vector: yo abro!!!!. quien???.

vector abre la puerta y...

cream: mami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

charmy: vector!!!!!!!!!!!!.

vanilla: niñita mi hijita!!!!!!!!!! esta bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

vector: oh!! charmy!! Donde estabas???? estabamos muy preocupados por ustedes!!!!!

y cream y charmy les contaron todo a vector y a vanilla.

FIN DEL FAN FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESPERO Q LES ALLA GUSTADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN!!!!!

holaaaaaaaaaaaa este fue el ultimo capituloooo nOn espero q les alal gsuatdo nOn bueno me voy y dejen reviews nOn


End file.
